Tennis Love
by Ryuichi's Girl
Summary: Belonged Yukimura's POT/Inu crossover. Kagome's family died in a fire coused by Inuyasha. She moved back with her brother, Ryoma and her father. Kagome is a really good tennis player. And who knew hanging with your little brother, you could get a boyfrien
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new school

Kagome didn't know when it started, but she was playing tennis again. When her mom and divorced she made sure she had no interest at all in it. Even though she made a promice. Seems like she couldn't escape tennis, but she didn't mind all that much. Kagome had lost her mom, little brother, and grandfather in the shrine fire that Inuyasha caused. Inuyasha told her since the jewel was finished he didn't need her, and that he had already killed her family so she had no reason to live anyway.

Kagome was going to prove him wrong. She would live, and she did have family still, her brother Ryoma who stayed with her father when their parents divorced and her father. She was going to start living with them again. And that was were she was right now. In her new room, and in a new house. Her brother had yet to come home, and she had already unpacked.

Nanako told kagome that she could go and register for school and meet Ryoma after his practice then walk home together. Nanako said she told Ryoma that she was going to meet him after tennis practice, and she said she would show her were the school was then she would have to be on her way. (To let you know school is already out. They are doing to give her a tour while she is there, and by the time the tour is done, Ryoma's practice should be over.)

Kagome's P.O.V

"Nanako? How has Ryoma been. He hasn't been calling or mailing me any letters in the last couple of months." I asked trying to start a conversation, and brake the silence.

Nanako gave a small smile."Ryoma is a Seigaku regular. He has been fine at the most part. He has become a great tennis player."Nanako answered my question. "Well we're here. I have to get going."Nanako said as we arrived in front of the school, and waved goodbye to me.

I looked at the school entrance for a moment, and took in how big the school was compared to my old one. I sighed and walked in and headed to the school entrance. It took me a while to locate the office of the school, but when I found it I went in and saw a secretary at the front desk.

"Excuse me miss. I'm going to be a new student her and need a schedule and a uniform." I told the secretary that was now looking at me when I started to talk.

The secretary gave me a smile."You must be Miss Kagome Echizen. Am I right."she asked as I nodded. The secretary went and grabbed a bag and a piece of paper that was on top of it and waked over to me and gave them to me."Her is your uniform and schedule. My name is Kisa Tajika and I will be showing you around the school and where other things are." she said with a smile and beaconed me to fallow her.

End Kagome's P.O.V to regular

"This will be your home room, Miss Yamnai is your teacher's name. She is really strict when it comes to class attendance, but other wise she is very nice." kisa said pointing to the room. " and next is English with Mr.Inair. He is an ok teacher. He doesn't like anyone slacking off, or sleeping while he is in the room. The third class is with some of the upperclassmen. It is Japanese legends. The teacher is Mr.Tashio.(I guess you can guess who that isཀ)He is the strictest of all the teachers. He wears and emotionless mask, and can scare anyone. Just don't get one his bad side and you will do fine."she said the last part in a stern voice.

"Your third class is Physics with the upperclassmen again. And your final class is with the upperclassmen again for advanced calculous.'Kisa said finishing up her tour inside the school.

"Why do I have so many classed with upperclassmen?" Kagome asked. Kisa smiled when she asked.

" You have one of the highest scores when you took the entrance exams. The only thing that is holding you back to skipping a whole grade is English."Kisa told her with a big smile one her face.

"Well now should I show you the tour of where the clubs meet and such?"she asked, and Kagome sighed but nodded anyway.

Ten minutes later.

Kisa had shown Kagome where certain clubs meet and what clubs she could join. They were stopped talking when they reached the tennis courts where there the tennis club was practicing. They stopped for a minute when Kisa started to explain what was going on here, but she was cut short when one of the tennis club members came running through the gate holding his hand over his mouth hading towards the drinking fountain. Kagome and Kisa both sweatdroped.

"Miss Tajika what do I do the pleasure of you coming to the tennis courts." asked couch Ryuzaki coming up from behind them, with Tezuka by her side.

Kisa smiled at the woman."I was showing a new student around. We are just passing through." she told the woman as she gestured her head to Kagome.

The woman's eyes shifted to Kagome."Kagome I would like you to meet Couch Ryuzaki.Ryuzaki. This is Kagome Echizen." Kisa said introducing them to eachother.

Kagome bowed to the older woman and said." um.. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"...Echizen... Are you related to Ryoma." she asked. When she did, it cot the certain captain's attention that was next to her.

"Um. Yes I'm his older sister. I have been living with my mother until recently. I have moved back her and started living with them again." Kagome told them as they took a couple of seconds to absorb the information.

"Are you going to be staying, for the last ten minuted of practice?" Ryuzaki asked her. Kagome nodded. "Yes I want to see how much Ryoma has improved on his tennis."Kagome told them with a smile on her face. Ryuzaki nodded, and told Tezuka to go on in and she would stay with her while practice was still going on, and she also told Kisa she was free to leave, and she would keep Kagome company.

"So Kagome do you play tennis?"Ryuzaki asked Kagome as she watched a march between Ryoma and Momoshiro.

"Yes. My dad was the one who taught me tennis. The same with Ryoma. I love playing tennis. Before Ryoma and my parents devoiced Ryoma and I would always see who could get the strongest. We made a promise to each other. We both said we would one day challenge each other as a pro tennis player, and see who is strongest." Kagome told the couch.

The couch gave a smirk. And thought that sounded just like Ryoma." That does sound like him." the couch said voicing her thoughts. Kagome smiled at this."Yah you are right." They stopped their conversation when they saw that everyone was clearing out, and the only ones left were the regulars, and that was because Tezuka was talking to them. When he was done talking they all left the courts.

"Hey who is that next to grandma huh?" Momoshiro asked as they exited the courts and getting the other regulars's attention while doing so.(except Tezuka who already took his leave.)

The regulars turned to see a girl about their age talking to the couch. They also saw that Ryoma was making his was to them and they fallowed suit.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, forgetting what Nanako told him this morning.(so like him)

Kagome sighed then said."Did you forget that I had to register today. Nanako said she told you."

Ryoma blinked trying to remember. But he shook his head. Kagome sighed yet again." Come on lets just get going home. Nanako said dinner should be ready by the time your practice was over and walked home." Kagome said to him, while noticing the other regulars staring at her, but she ignored it, even though she though a couple of them were cute.(sorryཀ I had to say that,... well...because they areཀཀཀཀ)

Kagome saw that the regulars were still staring at her so she turned her attention to them and smiled." I guess I should introduced myself. My name is Kagome Echizen, and I'm Ryoma's older sister." she said as she introduced herself.

"I didn't know kiddo has a sister. Why didn't you start at the same time Ryoma did ..Nya?" Eiji asked.

"I live with our mother, and have just recently moved back in with him and our father. I'm sorry to cut this short but we have to get going." Kagome said as she looked at Ryoma and silently told him to lead the way, and so he did.

**Ok so everyome should know this story arrignally belonged to my twin sister YukimuraShuusukeGirl. I have taken over the story and a couple others. I have twicked some of the wording in it, but this did arrignally belong to her. She has ben in the hospital with a type of Leukemia, my parents haven't told me mush so, yeah hope u like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Me no own****ཀ**

**Ok so everyome should know this story arrignally belonged to my twin sister YukimuraShuusukeGirl. I have taken over the story and a couple others. I have twicked some of the wording in it, but this did arrignally belong to her. She has ben in the hospital with a type of Leukemia, my parents haven't told me mush so, yeah hope u like it. **

Chapter 2: First day and introductions

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock screaming in her ear. She groaned as she slammed her hand on it so the screeching sound would go away and she could go back to sleep. But just as she was about to drift back to sleep Nanako's voice rang through the air saying if she didn't get up now she would be late for her first day at her new school.

Kagome groaned as she got out of the warmth of the bed and headed to her closet to put on her uniform. She sighed as she grabbed her school bag and her tennis bag, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Kagome just sat down at the table and started to eat when Ryoma came into the kitchen and sat down himself and also started eating. Nanjiro came in the room when they both were about done eating.

"Kagome are you excited to go to your knew school. You can make new friends and have them come over some time," Nanjiro said while smirking.

Kagome looked ate Ryoma who stared back at her with a stare that said Yay right. Kagome looked back at him and told him in a sugary sweet voice and which told anyone in the room that he better not try something, as she gave him a smile.

"We'll see. Maybe I will, but you better not be thinking anything perverted or you will sheerly regret itཀ" After that said she got up from her seat as did Ryoma.

As they were leaving she said over her shoulder." and who said I was going to make friends with girls and bring them home, I might just bring home a guy."

After that said she shut the shut the front door and made her way to school with Ryoma st her side who was smirking as was she when she heard the angry yells of her father saying" YOU BETTER NOT GO NEAR ANY BOY AND BESIDES YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DATE YET, I WILL NOT ALLOW ITཀཀཀ"(Over protective Dad, ...Who would have thoughtཀ:Snicker: Well he may be a little out of character with come of the others, but I how you still like it. I will try to keep their personality, and behaviors the same and the anime, but I can't promise anything.)

**At the school, almost time for her first class.**

Kagome was making her way to her classroom, she had just been in the principals office because he wanted to talk about her joining the tennis team and also that he is very proud to have such a gifted student in his school. All the while Kagome wanted to pull out her hair, because she knew this was going to happen when she was transferred. She had to tell him should would think about joining the girls tennis team, but he also said couch Ryuzaki said she would be glade if she helped train the boys tennis team also, she said she would rather help couch the boys tennis team because the girls mostly on the tennis team would rather stand in front of a mirror than practicing their tennis game.

Kagome sighed as she entered her home room. The teacher was sitting at the desk, and grading papers. She walked over to the desk as the students in the room gave her a questioning glance as she walked to the teachers desk. Kagome and the teacher conversed for a couple of minutes until she pointed to a seat in the back of the classroom, next to the guy she saw at the tennis courts yesterday, when she was getting a tour of the school. Kagome sighed as she sat down, she could tell something was going to happen today, and she didn't know if it was good or bad. Kagome turned to a voice saying,

"Hey your Ryoma's older sister, aren't you?" Kagome turned her head to see the guy she saw on the tennis courts talking to her. She gave a smile and nodded her head at his question, about her being Ryoma's sister.

With Momo(before Kagome came in the room)

He was just sitting in his seat waiting for the bell to ring signaling that home room was to start, when he saw the girl with Ryuzaki, ans she said she was Ryoma's sister, ans that got him interested. He watched as she made her was to the teacher and stopped in front of her desk, They conversed for a minute of two and then the teacher pointed to the seat next to himself. Momo watched as she turned around and started walking to the desk next to him and sitting down. Momo

decided to get her name, and he didn't quite catch it yesterday.

"Hey your Ryoma's older sister, aren't you?" he asked as he got her attention. He saw her turn her

head and smile at him, and the smile caused him to blush. He saw her nod.

"Yay. My names Kagome , what's yours. I saw you yesterday on the tennis courts. You're one of the Saigaku regulars, aren't you?" Kagome asked as she tried to strike a conversation with him.

"My names Momoshiro. You can call me Momo though. And yes I am one of the regulars. So what classes do you have, I can show you to them if you want." He asked trying to be nice and play tour guide.

"Um... Here." Kagome said as she got her schedule out and scanned over it.(I have added a little on to the schedule to fit my story. I left them out so.. Yah now on with the story)

_**Schedule**_

_**Day 1**_

_**Home room...Miss Yamnai**_

_**Japanese...Mr. Sargi**_

_**Gym...Mrs. Mizuna**_

_**Japanese Legends...Mr.Tashio**_

_**Art...Miss Kunitari**_

_**English...Mr. Inaire**_

_**Physics...Mr. Hinori**_

_**Advanced Calculous...Couch Ryuzaki**_

_**Day 2**_

_**Home room...MissYamnai**_

_**Japanese...Mr.Sargi**_

_**Home Ec...Miss Uzitama**_

_**Japanese Legends...Mr.Tashio**_

_**Creative writing...Miss Machuda **_

_**English...Mr.Inaire**_

_**Physics...Mr. Hinort**_

_**Advanced Calculous...Couch Ryuzaki**_

Momo looked up from the schedule." You have a lot of our classes with upperclassmen. Are you in eighth grade?" he asked her, looking back down at the schedule.

"Yes, I'm just put in some advanced classes. So do I have any classes with you?" Kagome asked as she switched the subject.

"Yay. You have home room with me, obviously. You have Japanese with me again and with kiado. Gym with me and Kido again. Japanese legends with Captain Tezuka, Fuji-simpai and Eiji-simpai. Art with Fuji-simpai and Eiji-simpai again. English with me. Physics with Eiji-simpai and Oishi-simpai. Advanced calculous with Captain Tezuka, Fuji-simpai, and Eiji-simpai. And on day twos you have home Ec with Kiado and Creative writing with captain Tezuka, Fuji-Simpai and, Eiji-Simpai." Momo told her.

"So who are the other I have class with, friends of yours.?" Kagome asked as he handed her , her schedule back, and she put the piece of paper back in her folder.

"Yay. They are the other regulars. You'll meet them since you have classes with then. You'll probably recognize them from yesterday."After that said Momo sat down because the bell had rung. The teacher stood up from her desk and stood in front of the class waiting for them to settle down and when they did the teacher started talking.

"Ok class, before we start, we have a new student. Stand up and tell us some things about yourself."Instructed Miss Yamnai.

Kagome stood up and thus getting everyones attention. "Hi my name is Kagome Echizen I like playing tennis and cooking." With that said she sat down, but not before getting a few wolf whistles. Kagome rolled her eyes, sure her uniform hugged her body better than most girls, because of her constantly training, that doesn't mean they have to make a big deal out of it.

Miss Yamnai sighed as she looked at the boys in the room. It looked like a fan club for her has already started and home room wasn't even over yet. She sighed yet again as she waited for the class to settle down so she could start and say the announcements on what was happening today.

Miss Yamnai glance at kagome and could clearly see she didn't like any of the attention the boys gave her. She thought maybe Kagome was just what Saigaku needed right now, something fresh and new, she should tell that Kagome was going to be just that.

**All done with this chapter. I hope you liked it, because it sure took longer that I had hoped. So far people have asked for Kagome to be with Tezuka, Fuji or Eiji, and that is why they have more classes with her than anyone else. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen, or what pairing you want just tell me. I'll be happy to listen, or read. Read and Review****ཀ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:A little class never hurt, and meeting some new friends.

She had just walked out of her Japanese class. Momo said earlier that she has this class with him and another guy named Kaidoh. She saw Momo in the class, but didn't get to talk to him. She didn't get to meet the Kaidoh character he told her about. The teacher in that class didn't let any of them talk during class, and she was seated by a bunch of guys who wouldn't stop staring at her and it really annoyed her.

And now her she is in gym class. She had just finished changing. She hoped they weren't going to play a stupid game and bore her to death. Before she could think anymore on the subject she heard someone call out her name. She turned around to see Momo walking towards her. She gave a smile, that made some of her fan boys blush, and gave a small wave and started to walk towards him, meeting him half way.

" Hey Momoཀ" Kagome said in her cheerful voice, while giving him a bright smile, but before she could say anything more a hand wrapped around her wrist and turned her towards that person.

When Kagome turned to the person who had a grip on her hand, she came face to face with a handsome guy. He had light brown hair, his hair came down a little past his eyes but was parted in the middle so he could see. He had magenta colored eyes, and wore the standard boys gym uniform.(if you don't know what a gym uniform looks like, ask someone else cause I'm not patient enough to explain it, so deal with itཀ)

"Can I help you with something?"Kagome asked as she struggled to get her wrist back, and after a couple of seconds of struggling, she did. The said boy gave her a cocky smirk, and told her."My name is Haru and I'm the president of your newly formed fan club and you are lucky enough to now be my girlfriend." After that said Kagome gave him a weird look, along with Momo who was behind her also gave him a weird look, but which soon turned into a heated glare.

Before Kagome could respond to Haru, Momo jumped in."She's not your girlfriend, and probably never will be. Who in their right mind would go on a date with a bastard like you." With that said and done Momo dragged her to the other side of the gym, where their gym teacher was.(is Momo a little jealous or is he just being a good friend to Ryoma and keeping creeps away from his sister, or just being a good friend to Kags?)

(Ok I don't want to go through all the gym class, I have to still go through all the other classes as well and after school practice, so I'm going to tell you what happened, nothing big, they didn't play tennis in gym, at least not yet, I'm still thinking about that. So basically what happened is the teacher split the class in two. Kagome was split from Momo and was on Kaidoh's team, and that is how they met. The game that was played was doge ball. The team that was victorious was Kagome's. So there you have it a brief summery of gym class now the next class. I'm probably not going to do all the classes. Maybe get to Physics where she at least meet all the people in her classes at least once.)

The class bell had just rung and she sighed. She had to be introduced to the class.The teacher now stood by her as the he quieted the class down.

"Alright. I'd like to introduce you to our new student. She is tecnicly in eighth grade, but has some of her classes with you upperclassmen so be nice. So miss Echizen would you like to tell us about yourselves? " Mr.Tashio asked as his eyes scaned over the classroom then back at her.

Kagome sighed as Mr.Tashio pushed her forward so she could introduce herself. She took a deep breath and gave the class a heart stopping smile as she was thinking,"Great. By the end of this class I'm probably going to have more people on my list to avoid because they are going to be in my newly formed fan club." Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and started to introduce herself to the class."My name is Kagome Echizen and it's a pleasure to meet you all." After that said she gave them another smile before Mr.Tashio assigned her a seat that was next to one Fuji shuuske.

Kagome sat down at the seat the teacher assigned her, and gave another sigh, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She tuned herself in and listened to the teacher giving lectured on some legends and that they would have to pick a legend, and that they would be doing a group project. The teacher said they could have a four person group for the project and they could pick there own partners. When the teacher said they could get up and choose their partners a whole bunch of guy came to her desk, and the girls separated and went to the three tennis players deskes. The teacher could be seen smirking at their displeasure.

"Since you are having so much trouble picking a partner I will pick the first group for you. Echizen, Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji. You are the first team and I sagest the rest of you find your partners so you can start on your project." Mr. Tashio said and saw that all four of the tennis players in the room gave a sigh of relief. The students got into their groups so they could discuss what legend they wanted to do.

Kagome and the group had been talking about what legend to do when Kagome came up with an idea."How about the legend of the Shikon No Tama?" she asked the group, and they all gave her questionable glances.

" I never heard of that ledged, what's it about?"Fuji asked Kagome. Kagome gave a smile as she started to explain it.(sorry if you don't like my explanation, but it is kinda heard to expain than it looks.)

"OK, it all started four hundred and fifty years ago. (I think that's right.) There was a Priestess named Kikyo; she was a kind Priestess who was loyal, and loved by all those around her. She was asked by demon slayers to be the protector and to keep pure a sacred jewel that can give any who hold it great power. It can also grant any wish made to it, which was another reason why it was so powerful, but then she started to care for a bandit who was burned from head to toe even his face was completely burned off. His name was Onigumo.

Onigumo became obsessed with Kikyo; he had to have her no matter what but he couldn't move. When he was strong enough he called upon all the demons in the area to have his flesh and make him a new body that was strong enough to take Kikyo as his. Thus becoming an evil demon named Nuraku.

At the same time Kikyo started to befriend a half demon named Inuyasha. And they fell in love with each other. Kikyo had asked Inuyasha to use the sacred jewel to become a full human instead of only half. Then they could always be together and her job as protector would be over.

But Nuraku had the power of forming into anyone he pleases, so he turned into Inuyasha and struck at Kikyo and said. "Fool, I never had the desire to become human." And with that he took the jewel and put it back in the temple. You see; he really didn't want the jewel all that bad at the time. He really just wanted Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate and despise each other.

Then the real Inuyasha came; Kikyo shot at him with her bow and arrows but she missed. Inuyasha felt betrayed so he ran to the temple and took the jewel for him to become a full fledge demon instead of human. He started to destroy everything but before he could start to leave Kikyo shot a subduing arrow that would seal Inuyasha to a tree forever and this time she didn't miss. But Kikyo was seriously hurt from the blow Nuraku gave her and told her little sister Kiade to burn the jewel along with her body."

"The girl was said to be from five hundred years in the future. She was born with the Shikon jew; inside of her body. She released him from the tree her had been pinned to by Kikyo fifty years prior. The jewel was stolen by a crow demon and when it tried to get away, she shot it with an arrow with a sacred arrow. Unfortenitly, she shattered the jewel as well. Then they teamed up to find the shards in hope of completing it and rid of the world of its pressence. On the way to search for Naraku and the other shards of the jewel they had made friends with a monk named Miroku, a fox cub named Shippo, a demon slayer named Sango, and her fire cat named Kirara.

(Not going to go into all the details of their adventurers if you don't know it go ask someone else.)

After the bloody bath of the battle with Naraku, the miko purified the shards. About a week later the miko was betrayed by her group. They said she was no langer needed. All she was good for was for detecting the shards, and that since the jewel was now complete, she was no longer needed. The demon slayer, Sango, the Monk, Miroku, the half demon, Inuyasha, and the dead priestess, Kikyo, went after the defenseless and betrayed miko. They had betrayed her in the worst ways. The half breed had killed her family by starting a fire in her time where she had escaped and killed them instantly.

No one knows what had happened to the miko from the future. Some say that she was killed by the one she fell in love with. Others say she escaped and lived her life to the fullest. No one really knows for sure. But to the people who have meet her say that they would never forget her. To those few people who knew the miko wished for her safety and hoped for her return some day. Some say to be waiting to this very day."

Kagome looked at Fuji."That is what it said in a scroll I read. So do you like this legend or do you want to do a different one that's ok too."

He smiled at her antics."No. I like this one. Though it seems not every legend has their happy ending, now do they?"

"No they don't. Who knows though, the legend could be true and she could be very happy where ever she is at." Kagome said trying to change the subject a little bit.

"You do have a different perspective on things, don't you?" Fuji stated, and almost laughed when she pouted.

"We still have some extra time. So what do you want to talk about?" Kagome said to him as she looked at the clock.

"So Kagome-chan are you going to join the tennis team?" he asked trying to start up a conversation.

She laghed nervously."Not excatly. I'm going to help out the boys tennis team. I had a choise to join the girls tennis team or help out the boys team, and I would rather help out with your team then the girls. But couch Ryuzaki might just make me train with you guys."

"Why is that? And why do you think Couch Ryuzaki would do that?" Fuji asked

"Well to be honest with you, I saw the girls tennis team, and they weren't very strong. Most of them were just standing there trying not to break a nail or mess up their hair. And I don't think Couch Ryuzaki would just let me sit on the sidelines, don't you agree?"Kagome told him with a smile.

"I guess you're right about that." Fuji said with a little smile. They had kept talking until the next class.

The bell just rung and all the students where hustling to get to their next class, Kagome looked down at her schedule."So I have art with Miss Kunitar and then Lunch."she thought to herself as she looked for her classroom.

It took a couple of minutes to find the right class room. She walked in and to the teacher's desk.

"Can I help you with something?" Miss Kunitar asked without looking up.

"Um yes I'm a new student." Kagome told her.

"Oh...Yes.. They told me you were coming today. Um.. I'll have you sit at the back table." She told Kagome while looking around at the tables.

Kagome nodded and went to sit at the back table. There were only two people sitting there. There was Fuji who she had already meet and another guy who had red hair, and who was talking to Fuji. They both looked up when she sat down and she just flashed them a little smile, and then turned her attention the teacher that was now talking.

"Alright you have the whole class to draw one very detailed piece of work, or you can paint one." Miss Kunitar told the class, as she sat back down and got her own sketch book out.

Kagome had got out her sketch book and started to draw the thing that came in mind was a transforming demon.

This one demon portrayed a girl with long, long black and red hair, shimmering like the stars at night. It swayed to the breeze, twining around her as she danced her tranfsormation dance. She raised a single hand that had began turning into that of a dogs paw, and the other cradled her chest. She wore a silver gown that was slightly translucent, allowing the viewer a slight peek at her attractive figure. Her face were still that of a human's, though bright blue eyes twinkled at the night sky. Behind her held no background. Her entire person--the swirls of her hair and the silk of her skirts--occupied the entire lower portion of the painting. The night sky slowly appeared over her hand, as though it was merging with her soul.

Kagome stopped when she has added the last bit of color, with her colored pencil. She was just there thinking, but some one brought her out of her thoughts.

"Wow, Your really good." the person told her.

"Um thanks.My name is Kagome, any you are?" She asked nicely.

"My Names Eiji. Nice to meet you." the person now known as Eiji said to her, but before they could talk any more the bell rung, signaling it was lunch time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A chat at Lunchཀ

Kagome had just got her lunch and was sitting under a tree watching the sakura blossoms as she ate. She didn't even notice the people coming until one of them spoke up.

"Hey Kagomeཀཀཀཀ" someone yelled. Kagome looked to her left and saw a Eiji and Fuji.Kagome sat up strait and gave them a smile as she saw them sit down next to her.

"Hi Eiji, Fuji," She looked at the other two and gave them a short nod as a greeting.

"So how do you like the school so far Nya?" Eiji asked

"Umm... it has its ups and downs." she said with a nervous laugh. Fuji gave her a cirouse look, and asked, so what is it's down?"

She gave a sighed and breathed out "fan Clubs"

Eiji and Fuji gave a knowing look. "So you got a fan club?" Eiji asked, and received a nod in return.

"Momo saved me from the president of the fan club this morning in gym."Kagome said as she gave a little laugh.

"Momo? Kagome aren't you a ninth grader?" asked Eiji with a carious look on his face.

"No. I'm an eighth grader, but I have some advanced classes." Kagome told him as she went ot her bag where her schedule resided. After looking through her bag for a couple of seconds she brought her schedule out and handed it to Eiji. After receiving the schedule Eiji looked down at it, and Fuji also looked over to see Kagome's schedule.

_**Schedule**_

_**Day 1**_

_**Home room...Miss Yamnai**_

_with Momo_

_**Japanese...Mr. Sargi**_

_with Momo and Kiado_

_**Gym...Mrs. Mizuna**_

_with Momo and Kiado_

_**Japanese Legends...Mr.Tashio**_

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

_**Art...Miss Kunitari**_

_with Fuji and Eiji_

_**English...Mr. Inaire**_

_with Momo_

_**Physics...Mr. Hinori**_

_with Oishi and Eiji_

_**Advanced Calculous...Couch Ryuzaki**_

_with Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji_

_**Day 2**_

_**Home room...MissYamnai**_

_with Momo_

_**Japanese...Mr.Sargi**_

_with Momo and Kiado_

_**Home Ec...Miss Uzitama**_

_with__Kiado_

_**Japanese Legends...Mr.Tashio**_

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

_**Creative writing...Miss Machuda **_

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

_**English...Mr.Inaire**_

_with Momo_

_**Physics...Mr. Hinort**_

_with Oishi and Eiji_

_**Advanced Calculous...Couch Ryuzaki**_

_with Tezuka, Fuji and Eiji_

Fuji and Eiji looked up from her schedual, and then gave it back to her.

"You sure do have a lot of advanced classes. Moat of your classes are with the upperclassmen." Eiji told her.

Kagome gave a light nod. Then there was an uncofterbull silence, that is until Fuji decided to speak."Kagome didn't you say you were going to help out the boys tennis team instead of

joining the girls tennis team. Why didn't you want to join the girls tennis team, might I ask."

"Because the girls tennis team is mostly made out of fan girl for the boys tennis team, trying to show off, and get the attention of one of the regulars, I assume." Kagome told them a mater of factly.

Both Eiji and Fuji sweatdroped."So Kagome what are your hobbies?"Eiji asked trying to change the subject so he could learn more about her.

Kagome gave a surprised look when he asked her that, but quickly turned into a thoughtful look."I like photography, I always have my camera with me. I also like to read...hmmm..I guess you can also say I like martial arts and other types of fighting, and I like ketanas ans such.What about you guys?" They both told her what they liked to do and they had kept on chatting until the bell that signals that lunch was over sounded.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two latter."she said as she dusted herself off, and gave them a little way bye and made her way to her next class.

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I'll **_**Really**_** try to update more often. I also hope some more people try and make Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha crossovers, because I really haven't seen much of them and I with I did.** **Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flashbacks

kagome was on her way to the tennis courts. She had just got out of her last class. Her day hadn't been that bad. She had made a lot of friends. Just a couple of hours ago she meet Oishi, Eiji's double partner. She had been surprised when she had walked into physics and Eiji had clomped her, it almost gave her a heart attack.

**Flashback**

"_**Kagome**__**ཀ" **__**was all she heard and the next thing she knew she was clomped from behind. She turned her head and saw red hair, and she only knew one person with red hair. **_

_**Kagome sighed as she felt the hot glares from the fan clubs. Some were meant for her and some were for Eiji. She was about to say something when a voice cut her off even before a word could come out of her mouth. **_

"_**Eiji let the poor girl go. She needs to breath." a voice called out. Kagome looked over to her left to see a average looking guy walking over to them. **_

_**Kagome could hear Eiji give a nervous laugh before letting her go. She gave a sigh of relief when he did let go. Kagome straitened up and looked at her savior.**_

"_**Thank you." Kagome said as she gave him a smile.**_

"_**No problem.My name is Oishi(don't know full name and to lazy to go look it up.)." the guy, now known as Oishi, told her, as he returned her smile.**_

"_**My names Kagome Eichizen. Nice to meet you." She said in a polite voice and gave a small bow.**_

"_**Kagome how was your last class with Momo." asked a hyper Eiji**_

_**Kagome gave a small laugh and Oishi just shook his head."It was fine but the teacher was a bore, I think half of the class was a sleep." Kagome said trying not to laugh at his hyperness.**_

"_**Half of them were asleep, was Momo one of them?" Eiji asked**_

_**Kagome gave a nod."Yes he was I think he was snoring a little too." she said as she laughed. She saw Eiji snicker and Oishi just shake his head as he headed to his seat. **_

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome sighed as she finally made it to the tennis courts that the boys tennis team practiced at. She knew this training with them would be interesting. She remembered what the couch had told her after class was out, and asked her to stay after so she could talk to her.

**Flashback**

_**Kagome sighed, She had just finished her homework that couch Ryuzaki had given them. The bell then rang. She started to gather her stuff up, until Ryuzaki's voice rang out and told her to stay after class so she could talk to her.**_

"_**You wished to talk to me?" Kagome asked as she stopped in front of her desk in the front of the room.**_

"_**Yes I wanted to talk to you about to nights tennis practice." The couch started off. Kagome nodded showing her that she was listening.**_

"_**Your going to be practicing with us so I'm just giving you a little warning...Our practices are ...very...unusual. Just giving you a fair waning if you wanted to back out." the couch told her. With that said she excused her.**_

**End Of Flashback**

Kagome sighed. She knew something was going to happen during this practice, the thing was she didn't know if it was good or bad, and she didn't know if she wanted to know. She sighed again as she saw the regulars come out of the locker room. They spotted her as she made her way over there. Some of them waved as she made her way there. Kagome sighed yet again, she could tell this was going to be one interesting practice and that this would be one of many unusual practices with the regulars.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it's so short. I need to get some more ideas. If any of you have any tell me, I'm open to all ideas. Read ans Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:A change of plans

Kagome sighed as she made her was to the boys tennis courts. She knew that some thing was going to happen she could feel it, but she didn't know what was going to happen. One thing was for sure she better keep her guard up because if she didn't, who knows what could happen. As she made her way towards the tennis courts something caught her eye.

A petit looking girl with long brown braids practicing tennis by herself, but what really caught her eye was the girls chocolate brown eyes filled with determination even though she fell or missed the ball.

Kagome's eyes soften as she watched the young girl miss the ball and fall again. She sighed as she made her way to the poor girl. She picked the ball up which rolled a few good yards from the klutzy girl. As Kagome stood in front of the girl Kagome held her hand out to the girl.

"Are you alright." Kagome asked as the girl looked at her hand.

"y..yyes." the girl stuttered.

Kagome gave a small smile and gave a small chuckle. "You know my hand isn't going to bite you."The girl blushed and took the offered hand and gave a quick thank-you.

"So I couldn't help but watch you as you practiced. I was woundering did you want any help." Kagome told the blushing girl.

"Thats ok I wouldn't want to burden you. Um.. Miss..." the girl started as she waved her hands infront of her fast but stopped as she tried to figure out who she was.

Kagome brought her hand to her lips and gave a small laugh. "Its ok you wouldn't be a burden. Your one of the first girls that I have had the pleasure of meeting that is truly interested in tennis. By the way my name is Kagome. Kagome Echizen, and what is your name?"

"My names Sakuno Ryuzaki.It's nice to meet you." the girl now know as Sakuno bowed in respect.

"Its nice to meet you Sakuno. So why don't we start on your improvement. By the time I'm done with you, your going to be a very strong opponent." Kagome told the girl as she started instructing the girl on how to improve her form.

On the tennis courts with the regulars and Coach Ryuzaki

The regulars were all watching on how Kagome was teaching Sakuno her forms. They say how sakuno had already improved a little by her help.

"She's something. Don't you agree?" Shuusuke asked smiling like he always is.

"Yay she is. Saku-chan isn't falling anymore!" Eiji put in happily.

"What's she doing now?"Momo asked as he watched Kagome draw a circle on the school wall, then started instructing Sakuno on something they couldn't hear. They watched as Sakuno try to aim for the circle that was drawn on the wall. They watched as Kagome said something ans Sakuno stopped, and Kagome went behind Sakuno and put her hand on Sakunos and moved her arm the right way so the ball got strait into the center.

"It looks like she's trying to get her hand eye coordination better by having her try to hit the same spot over and over again until she can do it without the circle that is drawen." Inui observed while taking notes on the two.

"I wounder why she's coatching Sakuno though. Have any ideas, Nya?" Eiji asked curiosity taking over him.

"Ryoma have any ideas why she's couching Sakuno?" Taka asked

"She probably saw how determined Ryuzaki is and sees she could become a good tennis player with the right gaudiness."Ryoma told them.

Couch Ryuzaki smiled as she watched how interested the team, minuse Ryoma, have become interested in Kagome."Alright First year and second years on courts 1-4. Regulars on the last two.

A couple of hours later

With Kagome

"Alright thats enough for now." Kagome said to Sakuno as she bent down to get something out of her bag. Pulling two water bottles out.

"Here. Catch." Kagome said throwing the water bottle to Sakuno, who fumbled with it before catching it.

"Thank you Kagome." she said as she opened the cap to the water bottle and took a drink.

"So how about we meet again tomarrow and we'll go over what we did today and I'll teach you a few things tomarrow. We'll also be running with the boys team. I don't think Couch Ryuzaki will mind...Now that I think about it, are you two related in some way?" Kagome asked

"Umm. Yes. She's my gradmother.I curntly and living with her." she said as she watched Kagome get her things together.

"Why don't you ask her about it tonight. If she says yes we'll start the harder training tomarrow." Kagome said as she stood up with her tennis bag. "Its time for me to go. Come to morning practice with your grandmother and we'll start practice."with this said Kagome made her way to Ryoma, who was waiting for her by the changing room.

Dinner at the Echizens.

"We're home" Kagome and Ryoma said as they walking into the house.

"Good. Dinners ready. Come and sit down," Nanako yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome and Ryoma sat there things by the stairs and made there way to the kitchen and sat down to eat.

"Ryoma. Kagome. How was your day." Nanako asked trying to get a conversation started at the dead silent table.

"Ok" Ryoma said as he took another bite of rice and gave Kagome a look out of the corner of his eye as her say her give him a wink meaning to not protest against anything she was going to say so she could rile their father up.

"Mine was good. I made some new friends." Kagome said getting her dads attenchin.

"So whats the name of your new girlfriends." Her dad asked with a perverted grin.

"Her name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. I've started helping her on her tennis too. And the others names are part of Ryoma's tennis team, there're regulars. Eiji Kikumaru, Takashi Momoshiro, Tezuka Kinumitsu and Shuusuke Fuji, and there're all _really cute._" kagome told them all as she emphasized the really cute part.

Kagome got up from the table as she watch her father go deadly pale and Ryoma chock on his drink.

As Kagome made her way upstairs she heard her father yell. "IF ANY OF THOSE ARE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND ...mmhnm."

Kagome laughed as she hard that Nanako chastising him about not yelling in the house. Kagome laid on her bed and though about how fun her new school is and drifted of to sleep, not knowing her sleep would only be filled with memories and nightmares.

With Sakuno

"Ummm... Grandma...um." Sakuno stuttered.

Ryuzaki looked at her granddaughter with a knowing look. "Yes Sakuno?"

"Ummm... I was wondering if it was ok if I could practice with the boys team. Kagome said it would be a good idea. Kagome would take me out sometimes just to practice with me though. She thought it would be a good idea if I did the running and some of the other exercises with them though. Kagome also wanted me to come to morning and after school practices, but I had to first get your primishion. So is it alright if I do?" Sakuno asked fastly but not fast enough that her grandmother wouldn't understand her.

"Yes that's fine. You should go to bed since you have a long day tomorrow. Good night Sakuno." Ryuzaki said.

"Thank you and Good night." Sakuno said bowing and headed to her room to bed.

"She's growing up. I can't wait to see her improvment with the help of kagome" Ryuzaki said to herself as she too headed to bed.

**Aouthors Note: Hope u liked the chapter I typed. I thought I would be fun to have Sakuno in it, and I'm also going to make her come more and more bold the longer she knows Kagome. Sakuno is also going to become a very good tennis player. If you have any ideas tell me. I had this mostly typed up last night, and I just finished. Read and review. If I don't get reviews u don't get the next chapter.**


End file.
